One Summer
by I-Got-You
Summary: Landon and Jamie are getting married and have just one summer to spend together. My take on what it is like.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.

Chapter 1: One Wedding

-----------

Everything has to be perfect. Everything in it's place. Otherwise this day won't be perfect. If one thing wasn't right, the day will be shot. Jamie couldn't help thinking. It was her wedding day. She was to marry the love of her life, even if it was for a short while. She was to marry Landon Carter at exactly two p.m. She was happy, but yet shocked when Landon asked her to marry him. She had recently told him that she had leukemia and had only a short while to live. She was assuming that he would run off and leave her with this deadly disease, but no, he stuck to her side. Every time she said she was a bit cold or was hungry, he'd tend to her needs. She was thankful to have this man, once a troubled boy, to spend the remaining months with. To full her last days with happiness and love. To make sure she lived the last like they were her best. No worries about her impending death, but thinking about how much she loves this truly great man. 

"Jamie?" She heard a voice from behind her. It was a familiar voice. She turned around and saw her father, her parent.

"Yes?" She asked.

"It's time to go to the church." He said folding his hands before him. Jamie's heart started to pound, within hours, she will Mrs. Jamie Carter. She will stand before her friends and family and take her vows. Vows she believed in and will never break, even after death. Death could never keep them apart. Even if he lived to be 100, she will love him.

She was dressed in her wedding dress. It was snuck against her slim figure. Even thought she was losing weight, it was taut on her skin. Cynthia Carter helped with her get dressed.

"Thank you." She said when she put her veil on.

"Jamie, you look beautiful." Cynthia said, kissing her soon-to-be daughter-in-law, on the cheek. She knew no one was better for her son, than Jamie.

"Jamie, honey, it's time." Her father said. He was standing in the doorway, holding his bible. He was to give her away and marry them.

"Ok, daddy." She said holding up her dress. She didn't want to step on it.

Jamie couldn't help but smile. She had just married Landon and now they were on their way to the wedding reception. Landon actually rented a limo to take them their. It was to be outside, by the ocean. Jamie loved the smell and loved going there in the summer. She hopes to spend many days there with her husband. Sitting on the sandy beach, wrapped in his arms, watching the sun go down and the waves crash in. The shore was decorated beautifully. Jamie couldn't wish for a more wonderful party, in their honor. They were greeted by hundred people and many more. By that time, it was time for there first dance. Landon took Jamie's hand and lead her out to the dance floor. He had remembered the dance steps his mother taught him. They moved along the wood floor, but Jamie felt like she was on a cloud. Only her and Landon and nothing mattered.

"What are you thinking about?" Jamie asked him. She looked up at him.

"You." He replied looking down at her. She could see happiness and sadness in his eyes. He held her tight and close to him. She could tell he didn't want to let her go. He will have to though. Sooner than later. She was happy she lived this long, otherwise she wouldn't have ever meant the real Landon. The Landon deep down, not just the act he was putting on.

"What about me?" She asked. Maybe he was thinking of the same thing.

"How beautiful you are right now and that you are mine." He said never looking away from her face and then asked "What are you thinking about?"

"This day and how perfect it is and how it's gonna end." She said. She was thinking about tonight, their wedding night. The night she was to give him something that isn't returnable. Something she's been keeping for a long time. She doesn't' know about him, but she knows he's the one who will take it in such a amazing moment.

"It will end anyway you want it to." He said spinning her.

"I want it to end with me in your arms." She said. He kisses her and the music stops. Their first dance was over and now everyone can dance, but it wasn't for them. They kept on, even if it was a fast song. They didn't want to leave each other's arms. Not for a second on this day. This perfect day.

It was almost midnight and the party was still going on. Some have left. Jamie knew that they will soon have to leave and spend the night together. She was excited, but nervous, what if she was bad, or she started to cry, she knew that Landon won't get upset. He loves her to much to not to get upset. If they can't do that, they can do many other things. They have before they even thought of getting married.

"Jamie, it's time to go." She heard Landon say.

"Ok." Is all she said. Their wedding was over and now their marriage was to begin and never end.

As they said goodbye, Jamie saw sadness in her father's eyes. This was her first night that she will not be coming home. She will be going home with another man. Also, that after tonight, she won't be the little girl she once was, she will be a married woman.

Earlier, she saw her father talking to Landon, must have been that father talk. The one where he asks him if he will take care of me and treat me well. He knows that Landon will, but it's a father's tradition to ask that of his son-in-law.

They walked out to the limo again. They decided that there will be no rice throwing or letting go of balloons. Everyone will just follow them outside and wave as they go off. Off to their marriage. They didn't have a house yet, but they soon will have.

The limo took off. To a destination. Somewhere around here that only the driver and Landon knows. Somewhere. Somewhere to be together, to end this day. Jamie stared out of the window. She watched the dark sky pass by, like soon all it will be is dark. She tries not to think about it, but it's so hard since she's been with Landon. Landon has been the good thing in her life, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and she is, although she only has a few months left.

"We're here." She heard Landon say, she must've feel asleep because it felt like they just left. Landon got out first and then reached in for her. She had to be careful. The delicate material of her dress would rip easily if she caught it on something. She stepped out and the driver slammed the door. She wasn't sure where she was, but as long as Landon was there, she felt safe.

"Where are we?" She asked leaning on Landon.

She couldn't see anything special about this place. All it was to her was an empty lot with trees along the road.

"Come on." Landon said taking her hand. His felt big around her's. When he squeezed her hand, she could feel her wedding ring on her finger. The very symbol of their love and marriage. When he proposed, he didn't give her an engagement ring. She didn't care. All she cared about was that he actually wanted to marry her, even though she doesn't have much longer. Landon pulled her beyond the trees to a very beautiful cottage. Big enough for newlyweds, small enough to keep clean. 

"Oh Landon." Jamie said.

"You like it?" He asked turning towards her.

"Yes, it is very beautiful." Jamie said not taking her eyes off this building.

"It's ours." He said holding up two keys. House keys. One for him and one for her.

"But Landon. How did you…?" She started to ask. Landon put a finger over her mouth.

"Shh, don't worry about that. Come on if you want to the tour." He said. She smiled and they walked in the direction of house. Jamie held up the base of her dress. When they stepped on the porch, Landon took one of the keys and unlocked the door. He pushed it open. He picked up Jamie and carried her over the threshold , like a proper husband should. Jamie kissed him just before he set her down. It was big inside. Even the little furniture they had still didn't fill the space.

"Landon, it's so big." She said. She held on to him.

"Yes, and we left it bare for you to decorate yourself." He said. The walls were a pale yellow. She made a plan for tomorrow to start decorating. She wanted to make her house cheery and bright. She wouldn't be painting but she will get flowers and pictures. Anything to make her not thing about the upcoming months. As soon as she got her wedding pictures, she would one on the mantle. Any pictures of her and Landon would go up there. Reminding her of what they've been through to get here.

"Can I see the rest?" She asked..

"Of course." He said. He lead her to the kitchen.

The last leg of the tour was the master bedroom. It was the only room Landon decorated. Her side was filled with flowers and pictures. Her old desk was in the room and she saw her Bible was on the end table. His side was the a little more dull. He had an alarm clock and a lamp. His book was one Jamie talked him into reading. The dresser was on his side and so was the balcony. They had adjoining bathroom. Their bed spread was simple and soft.

"Landon. I love this house. It's perfect. Just like today." Jamie said.

"Come here, I want to show you something." He said pulling her in the direction of the balcony. He opens the glass doors and steps onto the cement balcony. Their was two chairs and a planted pot.

"What is it Landon?" She asked stepping out too.

"Look at this view." He said pointing out and "You don't even needed your telescope. You can reach out and touch the stars." He was right. They were closer and more visible out here. Jamie could see some of the shapes.

"Landon, everything you showed me is beautiful." Jamie said.

"Everything?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied. He turned towards her and leaned in for a kiss. He pulled away and pulled her into the room. He puts his hands on her face and kissed her again. Their kiss became deeper and passionate. Jamie pulled away. Landon was worried now. Did she not want to do this or did he go to far to soon?

"What is it, baby?" He asked. She smiled and pushed his tux jacket off his shoulders and it fell to the floor. She started to kiss him again. Landon reached behind his wife and found the zipper to her dress. He slowly unzipped her dress. The garment made a white pool at their feet. They fell back on the bed.

Later that night. Jamie awoke to a new, strange room. It didn't look like her old one at her dad's. She saw one of the balcony door's slightly open. She got up and walked towards the door. She saw Landon standing out there. He was shirtless and only wearing his blue boxers.

"Landon?" She said. He looked over and saw her.

"Jamie, what are you doing up?" He asked. She moved closer.

"I woke up and you weren't there." She replied rubbing her eyes. She stepped to the railing and leaned on it.

"You should go back to bed." He said. Always worrying about her health, every since she told him.

"If you come with me." She said grasped his hand.

"Sure." He said. They walked back to their bed. They laid down and Landon stretched his arm over her.

"Goodnight, Jamie." He said.

"Goodnight, Landon." Jamie said back. They kissed and went to sleep.

What da ya Think? It's my version on when Landon and Jamie got married and their one summer together. I also promise to get the second chapter of Chat Rooms as soon as possible 


End file.
